Doom Bolt Spell
This article is about the unit ability called "Doom Bolt Spell". For the Chaos spell with the exact same function, see Doom Bolt. Doom Bolt Spell is one of the many Unit Abilities available in Master of Magic. During combat, a unit with Doom Bolt Spell can create an effect very similar to that of the spell Doom Bolt - but with a few key differences. The unit may only use this ability once per battle, at any enemy target, and does not need to spend any or Spell Skill in order to do so. There is only one unit in the game that possesses this ability: the Dark Elf Warlocks. It cannot be added to any other unit artificially. Note that other spell-casting units may be able to cast Doom Bolt, but they must expend in order to do so, and can be countered by various effects during the attempt. Description Warlocks have the unique ability of being able to channel magic energy via their staves into a concentrated bolt of chaotic energy. This can then be fired at an unsuspecting enemy, causing large amounts of unavoidable damage. Only units with Righteousness or Magic Immunity are safe from this powerful attack. Effect During battle, it is possible to activate a unit's Doom Bolt Spell ability exactly once. This is done by selecting that unit, clicking the "Spell" button in the combat menu, and selecting the unit's name. The game then prompts you for a valid target - i.e. any enemy unit on the battlefield. When the ability is activated, the game essentially casts the Doom Bolt spell at the designated target. A red V-shaped bolt of energy descends from the sky and strikes the target unit. Damage is dealt immediately on impact. The bolt delivers 10 points of Doom Damage at the target. This causes the target exactly - completely unaffected by the caster's score, nor the target's and scores. Only units with Righteousness or the Magic Immunity ability (or protected by the spell of the same name) are able to avoid this damage. They can still be targeted by the spell, but would take no damage at all, thus wasting the Doom Bolt Spell ability. In all other cases the Doom Bolt Spell ability is one of the most reliable ways to do damage to a target and is best saved for the most threatening enemy in the combat. Activating a unit's Doom Bolt Spell ability costs it all of its remaining Movement Allowance for this turn. A unit that has already spent all of its Movement Points cannot use Doom Bolt Spell until the next turn. A unit may only use its Doom Bolt Spell ability once per battle. Note that the Doom Bolt Spell can still be countered by spells such as Counter Magic or by a Node's dispelling aura. Units with Default Doom Bolt Spell There is one and only one unit in the entire game that possesses the Doom Bolt Spell ability: Warlocks This is one of the reasons that makes Warlocks a strong mid to late game unit. The ability to cause unavoidable damage to almost any enemy unit should not be overlooked! Note that spell-casting units may be capable of casting the Doom Bolt spell. However, that is not the same as having the Doom Bolt Spell ability. Casting the Doom Bolt spell requires from the caster's own pool, and thus may be cast several times per battle. Acquiring Doom Bolt Spell No known spell or effect can add the Doom Bolt Spell ability to a unit that does not already possess it. As a result, Warlocks are the only unit to have the Doom Bolt Spell ability. Category:Abilities